1. Field
This invention pertains to electromagnetic motors and provides an improved such motor utilizing a plurality of shafts, each of which is associated with a plurality of stators and six rotors.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,030 which issued to the inventor of this patent application, discloses motors wherein a plurality of rotor-stator structures carried on a shaft and supporting circular arrays of electromagnets are synchronously switched to establish attracting and repelling forces, causing the unit to revolve to provide an output torque. That patent is specifically directed to an improved system which utilizes a plurality of mechanically intercoupled rotary shafts with the electromagnets on each shaft aligned rather than being angularly offset as in the single shaft embodiments. Such a structure was found to improve the magnetic circuit and afford double-ended operation for individual electromagnets while still accomplishing continuous drive torque by offsetting the magnetic elements of the different shafts. The disclosure of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,030 is incorporated herein by reference, and specific note is taken of the references cited during the prosecution of that patent; namely: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,523,503; 2,808,556; 2,830,247; 3,005,118; 3,146,386; 3,268,785; and 3,293,460, as pertinent prior art.